


sundays // 일요일

by potatogarden



Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Based on a Presbyterian Aus-Kor church I attended, Church Sex, Corruption, Hyung Kink, I know Jake is prolly a catholic but I have no other references, Korean+English dialogue, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, bttm! jake, dubcon to implied consent @ church, top!sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: Hoon is a Korean fob that attends Jake’s local Korean church during his stay in Australia yup.-"예수님의 이름으로 기도합니다. 아멘...Oh God, 제이크 너 대체 어떻게 된거야?"(...in Jesus’ name I pray, amen...Oh God, Jake, what have you become?)Jake muttered quietly to himself, completely oblivious of the fact that he had used God’s name in vain, again.He was sinning day after day, with feelings of remorse growing by the minute. He could only bear to repent through intense prayer, clutching his hands together firmly until his knuckles blanched. He considered chastising himself by physical means, however recent memories of being mercilessly pounded into by another man’s penis hazed his thoughts immediately.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174709
Comments: 30
Kudos: 83





	sundays // 일요일

[♫](https://youtu.be/6ZdFlba6mts)

.

.

.

"예수님의 이름으로 기도합니다. 아멘...Oh God, 제이크 너 대체 어떻게 된거야?"  
(...in Jesus’ name I pray, amen...Oh God, Jake, what have you become?)

Jake muttered quietly to himself, completely oblivious of the fact that he had used God’s name in vain, again.

He was sinning day after day, with feelings of remorse growing by the minute. He could only bear to repent through intense prayer, clutching his hands together firmly until his knuckles blanched. He considered chastising himself by physical means, however recent memories of being mercilessly pounded into by another man’s penis hazed his thoughts immediately.

He was getting hard again, in the middle of a service too.

Sunghoon peeked through his lashes, inspecting the figure at the end of his aisle, his head still bowed in prayer. Jake was sweating profusely, his clasped hands digging into his crotch in a futile attempt to keep it down.

"두 번 밖에 안 봤는데 결국 이렇게 됐네, 귀여운 새끼."  
_(Saw you twice but you already ended up like this, cute bastard.)_

Sunghoon tsked, before turning back to face the ground, feeling his own sinful erection grow in his trousers.

.

.

.

###  **sundays**

##### 일요일

"넌 참 보수적인데, 이 놈은 안 그러네..."  
_(You’re hella conservative, but at least this guy’s honest...)_

Sunghoon palmed at Jake’s clothed manhood, the friction between fabric and skin making it unbearable for the latter. He found it cute and couldn’t help but coo at how Jake’s quiet breaths matched the slow rhythm of his hand massaging his penis through his black trousers. Jake’s ears were a deep hue of red, his cheeks rouged, and his eyes averted from Sunghoon’s amused gaze.

“성훈이 형 제발요. 이런거 하고 싶지 않아요, 특히 남자 랑.”  
_(Sunghoonie hyung please, I really don’t want to experience this, not with a guy.)_

Sunghoon’s dick twitched unexpectedly at the older using the honorific. 

"전혀 이해가 안되요. 어떻게 이런 것을 뻔뻔하게...?"  
_(I don’t understand it at all, how can you do these kinds of things so shamelessly...?)_

"제이크 너 아직 아다라고 믿기지않아. 니가 꽉 끼는 바지 입고 일요일마다 교회 다니는게 나도 이해 못하거든?"  
_(And I don’t understand how you’re still a virgin, Jake. Not with you and your stupid ass in those tight pants every Sunday.)_

And as if on cue, Jake felt his backside being squeezed by a pair of hands, his crotch being grinded against by a tall Korean boy that he had only met last week. A cousin of a fellow churchgoer, just another Korean fob that will attend a few Sunday services at his church. Jake was asked by the pastor to kindly show Sunghoon around, and he was actually excited to meet someone from Korea who was his age. He had so many questions bubbling inside his mind then:

“한국에 학교생활은 어때? 영어는 잘해? 혹시 축구 하니?”  
_(What’s school like in Korea? Are you good at English? Do you play soccer?)_

Instead, he’s here with the said male behind the church hedges being inappropriately touched in the most inappropriate of places. Instead, he was forced to ask:

"너 왜 이런 짓을 하는 거야? 너 나 한테 뭐하는거야? 이건 쫌 아니자나?”  
_(Why are you doing this? What are you doing to me? Isn’t this wrong?)_

And instead of feeling repulsed by his actions, he was eventually caving into Sunghoon’s touch.

Lust was telling him that he was enjoying the way the younger’s hands curved around his buttocks. And conscience was telling him that those hands belonged a man. That he was sinning.

Lust would trample his conscience, persuading Jake that his erection was more than just a physiological reaction. It was coaxing him into thinking that having your fly undone, your underwear pushed aside and letting your dick spring out and stroked was okay.

Lust promised him a lot of things that his conscience couldn’t. Bouts of adrenaline rushed into the pit of his stomach and much lower than that.

Sunghoon’s fingers were working along Jake’s shaft meticulously all whilst relishing in the sight before him. Jake's bottom lip was on the verge of splitting from being chewed on constantly, his eyes now squeezed shut as he could barely handle this unfamiliar yet pleasurable sensation of being touched. A few voluntary moans from Sunghoon’s throat encouraged Jake to let out pretty sounds of his own.

Both of them did not see it coming. That ballooning tight feeling in Jake’s abdomen snapped and began to unravel into something incredibly explosive. Semen spurted violently in several directions, painting Sunghoon’s hands and clothes in a translucent white.

Jake’s eyes were rolled back slightly, his jaw hanging open whilst enduring his first ever orgasm and Sunghoon couldn’t help but plunge his long fingers into Jake’s mouth and feel his soft tongue helplessly loll around until he began to cough and splutter from the musky taste.

"씨발, 뭐야?!!"  
_(What the fuck?!!)_

"어떤 맛인지 궁금해 본 적 없어?"  
_(Ever been curious about what you taste like?)_

Panic was written across Jake’s face and he abruptly bent to one side, making retching noises and spitting into the dirt over and over, attempting to get rid of the unwanted bitterness in his mouth.

.

.

.

“근데말이야 한국에서는-”  
_(You know back in Korea-)_

"관심없어 성훈아."  
_(I don’t care Sunghoon.)_

Jake looked up briefly to glare at Sunghoon but failed to maintain eye contact and instead slurped his spoonful of rice and seaweed soup into his mouth with a sulking expression. The adults sitting nearby the pair glanced over in disapproval of Jake’s table manners before smiling at Sunghoon’s more “Koreanised” etiquette.

“왜? 한국 어떤지 궁금하지 않아?”  
_(Why not? Aren’t you curious about what it’s like in Korea?)_

_"어떤 맛인지 궁금해 본 적 없어?"  
_(Ever been curious about what you taste like?) 

The word “curious” echoed in Jake’s mind, flashbacks to last Sunday and its unfortunate happenings plagued his memories. The past week was horrendous too, with him waking up from wet dreams and having to wash his sheets everyday more than once to remove evidence of his ejaculatory activity. He refused to bring it up with his parents or Sunghoon himself.

Sunghoon ignored the lack of response and continued,

“우리 또래 아이들은 놀고 데이트 하려고 교회가는데. 여자들이랑 섹스도 하고-)  
_(At our church we all just go to meet new friends and hangout. Maybe find chicks to fuck-)_

"근데 너 남자 좋아하잖아."  
_(But you like men.)_

"바이야 십시끼야."  
_(I’m bi you fucking dipshit.)_

Jake decided to keep mum for the rest of the meal.

.

.

.

Jake placed his dirty bowl and cutlery into the plastic tub and thanked the volunteers for their hard work, and Sunghoon soon followed suit. Jake hated that he had bible study with this guy alone, but the adults insisted that it would be a pleasant bonding experience.

It was utterly boring and lowkey nerve-wracking.

He hated how Sunghoon would watch him with his head resting in his hand so nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t touched him down there the week before. He also didn’t like the way the memories came flooding back when he saw his face.

"너 섰는데."  
_(You’re hard.)_

Jake felt an unusual amount of pressure on his crotch area and, indeed, confirmed his statement.

“제발 그만하고 제발 성경 공부나 계속합시다.”  
_(Can you please stop doing that and can we please continue with this bible study?)_

Jake pleaded; he did not want to go through this again.

"어? 이 작은 녀석 좀 심한 편인데."  
_(Oh? But your little buddy wants it badly.)_

Sunghoon dug the heel of his shoe into Jake’s tent, making the latter elicit a very strange mewl that aroused Sunghoon’s own erection. Jake couldn’t believe he made such a sound and immediately covered his mouth with his hands, which were then peeled away by Sunghoon’s long fingers, his face dangerously close to his that he could feel his hot minty breath ghost his lips.

Jake’s breath hitched as Sunghoon pressed his lips needlingly onto his. And dear lord, Jake’s lips were the plushest pair he’d ever laid his mouth on. They were better than any girl or guy he’d made out with in Korea. He grabbed Jake by the nape of his neck for fear he would break the kiss, but much to his surprise Jake persevered, even permitting access for his tongue to explore his wet oral cavity. And oh God, he tasted so sweet.

On the other hand, Jake was stupefied. He was glad Sunghoon had stopped pressing his foot into his boner, but everything after that was too quick for him to process in real time. He was so shocked that he opened his mouth to gasp for air, but a wet mass of muscle had slithered into his mouth instead.

Next thing he knew he was feeling a cold draught breeze over his exposed legs as his trousers and underwear pooled at his feet, his white shirt unbuttoned and the predatory eyes of Sunghoon scanning his body from head to toe as he lay helpless and quivering on the study table.

He felt so naked, but it was a different type of naked than when he undressed himself to shower every night. He felt exposed and vulnerable... and although he did not want to admit it, he felt incredibly horny.

Jake jerked a little as he felt Sunghoon’s finger press onto his anus and begin rubbing soft circles at the tight ring of muscles, a new kind of sensation he’s never felt before. He felt his toes curl instinctively. Somehow he mustered the courage to raise his head and take a peek at what Sunghoon was doing and oh God, he was stroking his hairless cock with his other hand while touching his virgin ungroomed asshole.

"아 씨발."  
_(Oh fuck.)_

“엉? 내 주변에 욕 막 던지네. 나 그렇게 미워?”  
_(Hmm? You know you’ve been swearing a lot around me. Do you hate me that much?)_

“아..아뇨 형. 싫은게 아니라 이건 그냥...느낌이 새로워서..."  
_(N-no...hyung. I don’t hate you. This is just...very new to me...)_

_또 '형'이래..._ "뭐라고?"  
_(_ He called me 'hyung' again... _What?)_

Sunghoon slowly added pressure onto his fingertip, his middle finger now pushed into Jake up to its first knuckle.

"아 혀~엉!"  
_(Ah hyu~ung!)_

"재윤아 좀 아플거야 미안해."  
_(Jaeyun this is going to hurt I’m sorry.)_

Sunghoon felt the sphincter muscles tighten around his finger by reflex, and to appease Jake’s anxiety he placed a trail of wet kisses along his inner thigh, feeling the tension drop a little and Jake’s trust in him manifest (somewhat reluctantly).

Meanwhile Jake appreciated Sunghoon’s unexpected honesty and to be frank his heart skipped a beat when he called him by his Korean name. _Maybe fobs are just born with a natural sense of etiquette. No, scratch that. He fucking touched me when he barely knew me ahnnnggh~!!_

Sunghoon watched Jake’s body squirm as he inserted his finger fully into his asshole, ignoring Jake’s muffled protests as he covered his mouth again, his face scrunching up in pain. Jake was incredibly tight and Sunghoon was doubtful that he would be able to take in a dick, but he persisted. He was simply too aroused for that. He proceeded to push his forefinger in, sliding both in and out slowly at first but quickening the pace all whilst Jake’s body was contorting in pain under him.

He knew Jake was trying his best to hold it in. He really did. Sunghoon reached over to plant a kiss onto Jake’s forehead, stroking his cheek with his other free hand and offering his fingers for Jake to suck on and distract himself with.

And in the next few moments, Jake felt like he was being rammed by a truck. He could feel the skin of his asshole stretching and burning as something bigger entered his backside. The pain was excruciating. He bit down onto Sunghoon’s finger earning a grunt from the younger, and subsequently felt those fingers grip around his mandible, his sharp nails imprinting crescent moons in his skin.

Jake felt the thick mass pump in and out of his body continuously, overstimulating his sensory nerves sending wave after wave of pain...and pleasure?

Sunghoon felt Jake’s jaw loosen and his mouth opened to articulate a series of previously unheard moans.

_찾았다.  
(_Found it. _)_

.

.

.

Only a few minutes in and Jake looking like he was going to come any time soon. His black hair was flipping back and forth in tandem with each jerky movement, his mouth agape as the ecstasy escalated especially with Sunghoon now gripping his erection and coercing him to orgasm.

"재윤아 씨발 나 쌀거같아..."  
_(Jaeyun, fuck, I think I’m coming...)_

Sunghoon huffed as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"으응 혀엉~"  
_(Nnnngh hyung~)_

The pair groaned simultaneously as Sunghoon pulled out and white fluid spouted and pooled onto Jake’s belly, mixing with the older’s own semen. Jake trembled furiously, his breath quivering as his rode his orgasm. His second orgasm.

Sunghoon reached over and grabbed his bible, ripping a few pages out and began to wipe the mess off Jake’s torso and cleaning the wet specks of semen off the table as well. He zipped his trousers back up and headed towards the trash can, dropping the crinkled wet pages into it before deciding to chuck the rest of the bible away.

"담일요일에 봐 제이크"  
_(I'll see you next Sunday, Jake.)_

Jake was too tired to respond as he heard Sunghoon close the door behind him. He was still splayed out on the table, half naked, chest rising and falling as immense guilt creeped into his headspace.

"나 지옥가는구나."  
_(I’m going to Hell.)_

.

.

.

###  **sundays**

##### 일요일

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore spelling/grammar errors and lack of plot tytyty pls enjoy  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/potatogarden)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/potatogarden)  
> [ my art acc ](https://twitter.com/jamong_hs)  
> my other fics:  
> [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630143) | [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810464) | [ 🐧x🦮 [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933143) | [ 🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993266) | [ 🐧x🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669974) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063610) | [ 🐧x🦊 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599392) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E comic] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392110) | [ 🐈x🐧x🦅 [E comic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330)


End file.
